1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the fields of computer security and time management. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to securely enabling remote computer logins.
2. Background Information
Users spend time waiting for computers and applications to start up and login. Time spent waiting could be avoided if computers were always left on and applications always left logged in. However, many users will not leave computers on and applications logged in due to concerns such as security, energy costs, the possibility of electrical fires occurring, and so on.